My little pony 5th generation journey: chapter 1: the backstory
Once upon a time, there was a pegasister named magpiepony. One day, magpiepony gave brith to six beautiful fillies. The 1st one was named, “twilight twinkle.” She was a unicorn with a pink coat and a white and purple mane and tail. She had five purple stars for her cutie Mark. The 2nd one was named, “applejack.” She was a earth pony with an orange coat and a yellow Mane and tail. She had five apples for her cutie mark. The 3rd one was named, ”sparkler.” She was A unicorn with a white coat and a purple mane and tail. She had four diamonds for her cutie mark. The 4th one was named, ”Posey.” She was a earth pony with a yellow coat and a pink mane and tail. She had six flours for her cutie mark, she 5th one was named, “firefly.” She was a pegasus with a pink coat and a blueish-purpleish mane and tail. She had two lightning bolts for her cutie mark. The 6th one was named, “pinkie pie.” She was a pegasus with a white coat and a yellow mane and tail. She had three purple balloons for her cutie mark. Magpiepony was glad that her and her six fillies got along just fine. However, things got different as her fillies grew older. Twilight twinkle changed her name to, “bright eyes.” She also dyed her fur blue and her mane and tail orange. After that, she broke her horn. Then she changed her cutie mark to a book. Applejack dyed her coat red. Sparkler Changed her cutie mark, it still had diamonds, but it had three diamonds instead of four. Posey changed her name to “fluttershy” and gave herself a pair of wings. She also dyed her coat purple. Her mane and tail where purple too, but it also has stripes of yellow. Firefly just stayed the same. Pinkie pie cut off her wings and dyed her coat, mane, and tail pink. Her mane and tail were bright pink. this scared magiepony little. Later in their lives, they changed again. Bright eyes changed her name back to twilight, but instead of being named twilight twinkle, she called herself, “twilight sparkle.” She also dyed her coat purple and her mane and tail purple with a pink stripe in it. Applejack was still the same. Sparkler changed her name to “rarity” and dyed her coat pink. She gave herself a rainbow mane and tail. Fluttershy cut off her wings. Firefly changed her name to “rainbow dash.” She dyed her coat light blue and her mane and tail rainbow, just like rarity. She decided to act more girly and try fancier looks. Pinkie pie dyed two of the balloons on her cutie mark blue and one of them yellow. Magpiepony got super annoyed beacuse they were only ten years old and decided to do something: she sent them to the land of equestria and made them forget that they were sisters. Magpiepony got a big handsome unicorn colt named “shining armor“ to be twilight’s older brother. For applejack’s siblings, she got a little yellow filly with a red mane and tail and a pink bow named “apple bloom.” She also got a red colt named “Big Macintosh“ (or Big Mac for short.) and her grandma “Granny Smith“ to be with her. For rarity, she gave her a little unicorn filly with a white coat and a purple and pink mane named ”sweetie belle.” For fluttershy, she gave her a Pegasus with a green coat and a yellow mane and tail named “zypher breeze.” For rainbow dash, she adopted an orphan filly who was a Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Her name was “scootalo.” And for pinkie pie, she had three sisters. The 1st sister was named, “maud pie.” She was a gray pony with a purple mane and tail. She had a picaxe mining a rock for her cutie mark. The 2nd sister was named, “marble pie.” She was a gray pony with a gray mane and tail. She had three marbles for her cutie mark. The 3rd sister was named, “limestone pie.” She was a pony who was completely gray. She had lime for her cutie mark. They all were related in Ponyvile. However, later in her life, twilight moved out of cantorlot with her pet dragon named spike and only saw shining armor every year. Fluttershy moved out of her hometown (Cloudsale) when she was older and didn’t see zypher breeze that often. And pinkie pie moved out of her boring old home and moved into Ponyvile like twilight, so she often sadly didn’t see her sisters. Later as they got older, their looks changed, too. Twilight changed Her cutie mark to a pink star with white stars around it. Applejack got rid of two apples on her cutie mark, making their only be three and put a hat on her head. Rarity dyed herself back to normal And made her coat white and her mane and tail purple. Fluttershy re-added her wings, and dyed her coat yellow and her mane and tail pink. Rainbow dash decided to stop acting girly and to start acting like a tomboy. She sewed wings back onto herself and started to act like how she used to act when her name was firefly. Pinkie pie made her mane and tail a darker pink. The sisters only remembered each other as “friends,” but they didn’t know the truth... Meanwhile, magpiepony was missing her daughters... to be contuined... p.s.: if I made any mistakes, please tell me!